Mister, I'm a girl
by BooksRHot
Summary: Because Haruhi is not a girl.' Kyouya said without inflict whatsoever. KyouyaxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Mister, I'm a girl.

Author's Note: Really hope you'd like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High and I don't know Daniel Radcliff either.

Chapter 1: Haruhi is not a girl?

Everyone has problems. It's normal to have crushes but not to the shadow king. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was a robot. But no, no robot looked that good, with or without a shirt on. And to think that only Daniel Radcliff ever looked good with glasses. I was sadly mistaken.

Admit it; Kyouya Ootori was way too warm for my form. But he probably digs the rich, sophisticated, and well………. girls with the Miss Japan kind of face. The kind whose lineage is more famous than cable. Sadly, a lot of those can be found in this school.

'Haruhi-kun, I'm so heartbroken… sob sob'

'uh…… why?'

'Kyouya-senpai has a girlfriend!!!'

'what? Who?'

For once in my life, I sound like a giggling teenager eager for juicy gossip.

'A girl named Miyi-san. I hear she used to be a model and her family's so rich!!'

'your time with Haruhi is over.' Kyouya appeared out of nowhere and the girl exited.

'Ne,Ne, I hear that there will be a new boy coming in.' Hunny said.

'my daughter, such boy should be banned from your line of vision for you might…(slight shudder) have a crush on him.' Tamaki said.

'Haruhi won't be influenced.' Kyouya said calmly checking on his clipboard.

'Why…' Hikaru started 'Not?' Kaouru finished for him.

'Because she's not a girl' Kyouya said without inflict whatsoever.

The only boy I like doesn't consider me a girl.

Ha-ha. Oh the irony.

Why? Why?

I stood up and walked to where Kyouya is, tilted my head and looked at him in the eye,

'I can act like a girly-girl if I want to.'

'Don't be dramatic, everyone thinks you're a boy.'

'Hey, hey we know! We'll go to our private beach resort where we won't be hosting and……..'

'We will design clothes for Haruhi and she will wear them for a week and if she wins, Kyouya will have to lessen her debt by a hundred!!'

'And if she lose, she'll be my personal assistant.' Kyouya said smiling almost a little bit too evilly.

'No, no, no, no! My dear daughter!! Don't make a bet with the low blood pressure demon lord!!' Tamaki said rousing from his fantasy.

'Fine, I agree!!'

I mean, how weird are the clothes I have to wear? They're only clothes, right? Wrong. So wrong.

The start of a hellish vacation.

'Of course, my girlfriend is coming with us.'

He really has a girlfriend? DAMN!!

Really, really hope you like it.. pls.pls. please. Review. It makes me happy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE CARRIBEAN………..

'And as your first dare, you will have to wear this for swimming.' Kaouru said.

'Don't worry, it's not so perverted.' Hikaru leaned in to whisper.

Of course, this certain action caused the young chairman's son, Tamaki Suoh, to racket the two twins

'Don't worry my daughter, I will protect you from those perverts.' Tamaki said oh-so-protectively.

'Oh, is this the cone I've been hearing about?' a girl wearing black Prada shirt, True Religions plus a tiny Louis Vuitton clutch exclaimed with a voice higher than Renge's high-pitched one.

At height 5'7, she towers over Haruhi.

'What is cone?' Hunny asked while Mori was getting more cakes.

'Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! It's my gang's little nickname for her.' She said through red blood lips. And let me tell you, it looks like Scarlet Johansson's.

'uhhhh… what does it mean??' Hunny said cutely.

'co is for commoner and ne is for nerd.' She leaned to tell Hunny and of course, with her one-inch heels, and way-way tight, skinny jeans, it looked kinda hard. But with her high-pitched voice, everyone heard. And yes, she intended it.

'I see you've all met Miyi Eshinya.' Kyouya said and surprisingly, he wasn't wearing glasses.

The twins, who recovered their heads back, and Tamaki, eyed her carefully as if wondering what specie is she from.

Haruhi was so floored by Kyouya's sudden entrance without glasses, that she completely ignored the insult.

'ummmm, Kyouya-senpai, where are your glasses?' Haruhi asked him nervously trying not to look in his eyes.

'I had it fixed.' Was the only reply.

'let's go swimming.' Mori said as he entered with cakes.

'Haruhi, if you don't want to lose so early, I suggest you wear the suit Hikaru and Kaoru

made.' Kyouya's smile looked so evil.

'oh, so the cone's gonna be your slave?' Miyi said and laughed but covered her mouth with perfectly manicured hands.

Kyouya did not answer and he and Miyi went to the direction of the beach.

'Yes, yes. Wear the swimsuit.' The twins smiled pervertly completely breaking out the trance.

'No…………… Haruhi should remain pure!!!' Tamaki yelled rushing to hug Haruhi.

Haruhi however, being alert to events like this held her hand out. In a don't-you-dare kind of action.

'mom!!!' this caused Tamaki to follow Kyouya.

'Here it is, here it is!!' the twins gave the package to her.

'Fine.' With a sigh, Haruhi went to the dressing room in the twins' vacation house.

The sight that greeted her made her self-conscious. There was Tamaki and twins waiting for her, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai looked at the private beach with such interest, but most of all, there was Miyi-san wearing a two-piece red string bikini and Kyouya shirtless without his glasses on, writing on his clipboard grinning like he was the spawn of satan himself.

_-sigh- he's probably calculating my debts_. Haruhi thought.

Haruhi entered wearing cover-up but took it off when she arrived. Now, now, she's not so flat-chested but since when she's hosting, they make her wear a sports bra that kinds of squeezes her breasts and makes them look flat. Also, her vest is quite thick. But really, she's 36A cup size.

She's wearing a two-piece. Its colour so soft blue that it looks like the cirrus clouds.

The top is like a small shirt that shows of your belly. And the bottom is like boy shorts though, much more smaller. Plus, it's body fit.

Advantage: all those chores of hers made her body have curves. Yes, curves.

Hope you like it!! please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mister, I'm a girl

Chapter 3: Embarrasment

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I really, admire Kyouya. I mean it'd be cool to know a Kyouya.

Haruhi's POV

Never mind Tamaki-senpai's nosebleed, Hikaru and Kaouru's leering glares, I can feel Kyouya-senpai's eyes on me, burning the threads of my way-too-expensive shirt. Eeep. Even his glare is evil.

Damn. Run. Now.

Okayyyyyy…. I'm melting, I'm melting, I'm melting.

End POV

Haruhi was near breaking down in the heat and she flopped down into the sand without a towel to sit on.

'Ne, ne, Haruhi-chan seems to be all red.' Hunny said breaking Haruhi's state of stupidness.

'Yes, yes Haruhi-chan why are you sitting on the sand?' The twins glared in the know of Haruhi's embarrassment.

Mori merely raised his eyebrows at the antics of the boys around him.

'SO KAWAII!!! A commoner's antics, why you must love to sit on sand!!' Miyi said in an I'm-so-lucky-I'm-not-poor like you voice.

BITCH!!

Haruhi stood up with all the dignity she had left, which is none I tell you, and tottered over the first beach towel she saw and leaned on the umbrella for support.

'_Hmmmm... This towel must be expensive. I feel like I' leaning on something so…… built._' Haruhi thought.

Gasps galore could be heard.

Kyouya was enjoying the sensation of Haruhi's skin on his back though admitting would be out of the question.

When Haruhi heard the gasp from a certain girl and a certain club president, she immediately opened her eyes.

'_This is not an umbrella I'm leaning on._' Haruhi thought shocked.

Kyouya however was as cool as a cucumber while his girlfriend was looking at Haruhi in such a murderous state that the twins were stopping her.

Tamaki, however, faster than light, was in the middle of Kyouya and Haruhi.

'I see you have done the first bet, see you tomorrow and I hope you don't quit to early.' Kyouya said with a blank and emotionless tune.

I hope you like this one. If it's too OOC just tell me. Please oh please review cuz It makes me happy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Haruhi, go put your dress on!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's note: Please review because it makes me happy to read what you think of the story. You know, my past chapters are so short and poorly written so I've decided to make this chapter a little longer than the usual. I don't know why but reviews make me so, oh so happy. Hope you enjoy it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ugh!! Why –pause for dramatic effect- must Kyouya wake up soooo late!!!' Miyi shrieked sending the peace of early morning to the mountains.

The sun was shining cheerily, lighting the three people in the kitchen, but due to Miyi's ear-splitting scream, they had to use fluorescent for light. The sun feared for its life (can't blame him: it was louder than Renge's').

'I mean, my red shoes and red nail polish like, uh, go together right?' Miyi was talking to Mori pointedly, buffing her nails.

- No comment –

'……….' Mori stared still with a blank expression.

'Ne, Ne, I bet strawberry cakes will go well with your outfit, Miyi-chan!!' Hunny commented while chewing on strawberry cake.

'EAGHHHH!! Do you know the calories settled on….. on that monster you call food!!' Miyi exclaimed quite loudly. 'Plus... I hear it causes –shudder- pimples.' Miyi said in an undertone.

'……….' Was Mori's reaction.

'Cake is GOOD!!' Hunny said lifting his spoon up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later……….

'Hikaru! Hikaru!' Kaoru yelled running his way to the balcony where his twin brother and Tamaki were sipping commoner's tea.

'What happened, Kaoru?' his brother's outburst certainly worried Hikaru. 'Where's Haruhi's dress?'

'I can't find it? Where did you put it last night?' Kaoru asked slightly out of breath.

'Oh yeah……. Tono's dog chewed on it….' Hikaru looked forlornly.

'He was hungry!!' Tamaki exclaimed.

'What will she wear then?' Kaoru asked.

'Haruhi will just have to wear the dress we made long ago for reserve.'

'The silk and cotton design?' Kaoru prodded.

'Silk….. Haruhi's too young!' Tamaki interfered.

'Yup!!' Hikaru smiled nonchalantly.

'But Hikaru……. It's……… slightly sexy.'

'I know.' Hikaru snickered.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!' Tamaki yelled entering into his dreams.

'ooohhhhhhh' Kaoru and Hikaru both smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the east wing of the rest house a.k.a mansion………..

-Sigh- 'I wonder what dress will I be wearing for the party tonight? I just hope it's not a v-neck.' Haruhi was desperate. 'But I can't give up. Being Kyouya-senpai's slave is complete misery.'

She was wearing another design by Hitachiin twins and this time it was casual, or as casual as rich people puts it. It was pink top and black pedals, sad to say, it was paired with platform sandals.

'Darn… I can't walk in these sandals!!'

Walking………. Walking………………… and bam!

Now, it didn't quite take long for natural clumsiness to set in, did it not?

'Whew, a wall, I'm saved.' Haruhi thought. 'Wait……… I can't hug a wall!!!! And this one's quite……soft.' Brain kicks in.

'You're lucky I got here in time.' Kyouya said coolly.

- Haruhi gazing quite fixatedly in his eyes. Yup, he wasn't wearing glasses. –

'If you don't mind?' Kyouya looked quite impatiently.

'Uh... sorry, Kyouya-senpai.' Haruhi let go only to fall again.

DUM…DUM….DUM…DUM!!!

This time, she took Kyouya with her and……….

Her first kiss is…………… Tamaki, out. Hitachiin brothers, out.

What's left is Kyouya.

'Sorry Kyouya-senpai.' Faster than sound, she got off him and offered her hand to help him up.

Kyouya got up and dusted himself.

'Next time, be careful.' Kyouya walked away…….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruhi emerged in the dressing room feeling woozy because of the two inch heels she was wearing that laces up to the ankle, paired with a mini dress in cotton and silk in colour blue. It wasn't revealing because the cotton covers everything, it's her legs that got the guys in bliss.

'Ah! Daughter! I must say---' Tamaki hurriedly went to Haruhi first before the twins got to her.

'Haruhi-chan, the dress suits you well. Really well. Time to apply make-up!!' the twins said cutting Tamaki's conversation.

Tamaki then went to his corner, brooding.

'I don't wear make-up.'

'It's sad you're backing earlier Haruhi.' Kyouya said coming closer too Haruhi and the twins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: What do you think? I made it a little bit longer. Well, if the characters are too OOC tell me. Please I beg of you, please review!!! Also, thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapters!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mister, I'm a girl

Chapter 5: You don't like me the way I like you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I honestly doubt that make-up would save her. I mean, what's like up with that get-up. Only the dress looks nice, the face just don't pull it.' Miyi commented in disdain looking at Haruhi up and down while tsk-tsking in a disgusted manner.

'What are you………………………………..talking about?' the twins said coming towards Miyi in a really dangerous manner. 'Kyouya-senpai's……….. girlfriend.' The twins murmured bending down. Miyi might be model tall, but the twins are taller.

'Haruhi, go run away!! I'll hold them down.' Tamaki said desperate to relieve Haruhi off the twin's clutches.

'Tamaki-senpai, really.' Haruhi said annoyed at Tamaki more than Miyi because she honestly don't care about looks.

'Haruhi has really pretty eyes, Miyi!!' the loli-shota exclaimed waving Usa-chan around.

'And she knows her place.' Mori commented for the first time.

'Don't go gang up on me.' She said with a glare and walked away.

In the party, Tamaki and the twins were stirring trouble in the female variety. Kyouya, meanwhile, was talking about investments, numbers, graphs, something the rest of the gang just can't cope up, to some of the visitors. He was ignoring Miyi, much to her disappointment, and wandered off with her girlfriends, picking on some wallflower on the side.

And the shy girl on the side…….was well……… Haruhi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? Why did I decide to drink wine? Today off all days. Now I feel pretty sick. Ugh.

I watched Kyouya-senpai and the rest off the girls around him. He would look at them and smile the smile that had me running for my life. You know, the kind of smile where in his lower lip would curl and form an eerie but surprisingly irresistible smile? Okay, I clearly have a new obsession, Kyouya-senpai's smile. The wine is starting to get to me but I really can't stop drinking. I really can't help it, you know? Every time my drink would empty, a waiter would always come running and offer a refill and it's so hard to turn the offer down, maybe even harder than asking Kyouya to a date. Forget the senpai, he is my equal and I could ask him to go out anytime. Rightttttttttt anytime he'd pick me than any girl. Suuure. Just like what Mori and Hunny sempai are doing at the moment, eating with two pretty and –obviously- rich girls. No matter, I'll ask him to a date tomorrow. And, I'll ask him tonight!

I wonder if I'm drunk?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With wobbly legs, Haruhi tapped Kyouya's shoulder and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk in the garden. All eyes were on her and she decided that the embarrassment would be less if she asked him out privately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the garden………..

'uh……' Haruhi was having trouble speaking and would have tumbled if Kyouya wasn't holding her arm.

'what is it, Haruhi? Are you drunk?' Kyouya asked, he was clearly mad at Haruhi's recklessness to get sober.

'Listen, Kyouya, will you go out with me? Please?' This shocked him and the fact that she didn't call him senpai was new.

'Haruhi, go to sleep.' He said in the heartless way that nearly threw her off.

'Please. I liked you for the longest time. Please give me a chance.' Haruhi doesn't even know why she's saying these things anymore, but it was true, every word, and she knew that sooner or later, the truth would come out.

Kyouya stood there, the darkness blacked out his expression.

'I love you Kyouya.'_ I said it. What I always wanted to say to him._

'Haruhi, it was fun playing with you. That bet was nothing more than a game and you're not pretty or rich enough to be worthy of my love.' Kyouya said.

'B-but I thought that money or beauty doesn't matter!' Haruhi clung on because even before he said it, she knew he would leave.

'Go to sleep now, Haruhi.' And with that, Kyouya went inside to the party, leaving Haruhi behind.

She stood there, the wind blowing on her hair, the tears stopped, and she was to numbed to think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years later……….

'I remember this place.' Haruhi stood next to the tree with a bittersweet smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please give a review Merry Christmas:)


End file.
